


Five Times Sun Bak Fought for Her Family

by Savay



Series: 9 Days of Sense8 [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 9daysofsense8, F/M, Gen, sunappreciationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: If there’s one thing Sun knows how to do, it’s fight for her family.(Written for #SunAppreciationDay for #9DaysofSense8. #BringBackSense8, etc etc. Please contact me if you haven't seen the petition to renew the show yet.)





	Five Times Sun Bak Fought for Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from? Hope people like it.
> 
> This fic can be reblogged here: http://timisaliar.tumblr.com/post/161529677112/five-times-sun-bak-fought-for-her-family

1.

When Sun first decides to pick up martial arts, it’s not really about whether or not it’s something she enjoys.  Honestly, she might have gone her whole life without fighting if not for her father.  But when Joong-Ki is born and her dad’s attention laser-focuses on who he believes to be his only heir, it stings.  All she’s ever wanted to do was make her father proud.  So, despite her mother’s initial resistance, Sun decides she wants to sign up for classes.

After a couple of weeks, Sun’s teacher has the students spar each other for the first time.  They’re still very new, so he gives them gloves and mouth guards, knowing most of these kids are not ready to take a real hit.

Sun loses her first sparring match.  The boy she’s paired up against isn’t much bigger than her, but he’s mean and hits harder than they’ve been instructed to do, going right for Sun’s gut.  The blow knocks the wind out of her, and the teacher stops the match immediately to scold the other boy.  But Sun doesn’t care.  She didn’t let the punch knock her over, no matter how it hurt.  That’s what counts.

2.

Her teacher knows she’s special very early on.  Most of these kids are just here for fun, wanting to look like their heroes in the movies.  Not Sun, though.  Even so young, she has a quiet determination that sets her apart.  She has no interest in looking flashy.  Instead, she focuses on perfecting her technique.

It’s not long before Sun’s teacher is approaching Mrs. Bak about entering her daughter into a tournament.  Her mother is hesitant, but Sun pleads with her until she is allowed to compete.

When she loses in the third round, Sun asks her mother why her father doesn’t like her.  Her mother assures her that it is natural for fathers to be close to their sons.  Sun knows that her mother still likes Joong-Ki, so she doesn’t really get it.  She resolves to herself that needs to start winning.

3.

Sun has been through many tournaments, but there’s only one that really matters to her.  The one her father attends.  By now, Sun has grown to love fighting.  She doesn’t fight under her father’s name, because it’s too tied up with his company, but that day it doesn’t matter.  He is there in the crowd.

Sun fights with everything she has.  The boy ( _Detective Mun,_ she learns years later) that she fights is good – he wouldn’t have gotten to her level of tournaments if he weren’t.  But she’s better.  Their bodies move fluidly, swiftly attacking and dodging.  It’s not long, though, before Sun has the boy against the mat.  She puts a bit more pressure on him, and Mun taps out.

The surge of victory Sun feels is short lived.  She looks up to her father, expecting him to finally look at her proudly.  Look at her the way he looks at Joong-Ki.  But instead, the look on Mr. Bak’s face is the same as ever – disappointment.

Later, in the locker room, when she and Mun’s bodies are moving together in a different way, Sun decides to stop entering public tournaments.

4.

It would have been so much easier if she could have just knocked some sense into her brother before it was too late.  Sun was good at that.  But the time for that has long passed, and now her father’s company’s fate is in Sun’s hands.  And as much as she hates it, she knows exactly what she is going to do.  The one thing she’s good at.  She’s going to fight.

This is different than the underground MMA tournaments she still competes in at night.  Those, she knows she can win.  No matter who stands in front of her at the beginning of the match, if Sun puts her mind to it, she will be the only one left standing at the end.  The fights thrill her, testing her mind and body all at once.  There beneath the lights, with her old teacher still behind her, Sun truly feels alive.

She doesn’t like this other kind of fighting.  The kind where she has to stay calm, lie through her teeth, pretend to be less than she is.  This feels wrong.

It doesn’t stop her, though.  Sun goes through with it.  She confesses to her brother’s crimes.  When she sees him look at her gratefully out of the corner of her eye, she’s not sure if she wants to hug or punch him.

5.

Sun’s perception of family changes.  The word used to be bittersweet at best, tied to memories of her mother’s words and father’s scorn and brother’s recklessness.  Now, though, it’s different.  Sun realizes that family is more than those who raise you, more than blood and duty and disappointment.  Family can also mean affection, strength, and love from those who care about your life as if it were their own.  It can mean hope.

She never thought of herself as someone who would flee the country as a wanted fugitive.  Then again, after the last year, Sun had done a lot of things she never thought she’d do.  It would bother her more if she really thought of it as fleeing, but she’s not running from danger so much as straight toward it.  But Wolfgang is in trouble.  And if there’s one thing Sun knows how to do, it’s fight for her family.


End file.
